


Color Crew 2.0

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Sugar Coated With Love [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, Secret Crush, Series, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Teen Crush, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: The transfer students have started meeting new students. Surely everything will go just fine right?(Bad at summaries part 2)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Series: Sugar Coated With Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658197
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll get into the meat of this project. I'm just establishing my OCs into the story and I hope you guys enjoy them. I'll be honest, I haven't finished everyone's routes yet other than Damien's. I know, I'm sorry. But he's just my baby and I love him. So I tried my best to keep the other students in character. If they aren't, again I'm sorry. The 'others don't really interest me that much but if I have to play through their routes to make them accurate, then I'll do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay! I’m ready for lunch! We’ll be inviting the transfer students too.” Amira said, fired up.

“As much as I think that’s a good idea Ami, we can’t do that.” Vicky said.

“Wha-? Why?” Amira deflated.

“Did you forget Amira? All four of us have to go for our yearly witch doctor’s appointment.” Oz said.

“Oh… That’s today?” Amira looked at Oz incredulously.

“Uh yeah? We got the okay from Principal Giant Spider in case our appointment overlaps into our evening class.” Vicky said. Amira simply blinked at her friend. “Do you not remember all four of us going to his office last week?”

“I don’t remember.” Brian interjected.

“Well either way, we gotta get going. We can grab lunch along the way there.” Oz said.

“Aw man. I really wanted to get to know the new kids today.” Amira rubbed the back of her head.

“We can do that tomorrow Ami. Now c’mon!

**********

It was lunch time at Spooky High as students entered the cafeteria and sat down to enjoy their packed lunch or whatever they ordered from the lunch lady. Spooky High’s most popular kids were seated all in one table today, possibly catching up on what they did over the weekend.

“Hey boos! How’s it going?” Polly dragged a chair to the table and sat down.

Zoe was busy writing something down for her fanfic, Miranda had one of her serfs polishing her knife set as she was inspecting them, Liam was taking pictures of his food again, Vera was on her phone again, Scott’s attention was on a fly buzzing around the cafeteria, and Damien sat with his feet on the table.

“Mine fuckin’ ruled! I burned down the same orphanage I burned down a few months ago, after they just finished rebuilding it.” Damien had a smirk on his face.

“Sounds exciting…” Vera said flatly, her eyes glued to her phone.

“Fuck yeah, it was! I also punched a waiter at a restaurant I went to.”

“Damien, that’s not nice. Did you at least give them a tip?” Scott said, as he lost track of the fly.

“Duh! I may be an asshole, but I’m not THAT kind of asshole.”

“I also give my serfs tips when they do a fantastic job.” Miranda says as she inspects a knife. “Wonderful job, Yumyum! Your tip will come in at the end of the month, as a measly one monster cent.”

“Wait, where’s Calculester?” Polly said, looking around.

“He said he’ll be helping the librarian sort some of the books that came in today.” Liam said, getting a good angle of his food.

“Uughh!” Zoe puts her pencil down, frustrated.

“What’s up with you?” Damien raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s nothing. I just can’t think of a good plot point for my new fanfic.” Zoe slumped in her chair. The former Eldritch diety noticed the table where Oz, Amira, Brian, and Vicky usually would sit at, is vacant. “That’s strange…”

“What is?” Polly asked.

“Those four aren’t here eating lunch yet.” Zoe points with her tentacle at the vacant table.

“Oh, you mean Oz, Brian, Vicky, and Amira.” Scott notices the empty table now.

“Psh. Who fuckin’ cares about the Loser Squad?” Damien rolled his eyes. Well, he sort of cares for a certain fearling that he has been hanging out with lately. He didn’t expect such a nerdy looking weakling to have such boldness hidden underneath. He didn’t think he could hang with him; he had Oz pegged as the goody-two-shoes type. But little Ozzie proved him that arson and chaos isn’t foreign to the Eldritch horror. Oh yeah, Damien had given him Ozzie as a nickname. Damien blushed a bit as he remembered giving Oz that nickname.

“By the way, have any of you seen the new transfer students?” Polly asked. “I only saw a glimpse of one of them.”

“How do you manage ‘only a glimpse of them’, Polina?” Liam raises an eyebrow to her.

“There was a crowd of female monsters blocking my view of him. They were all gawking and squealing at him. I only saw his white hair though. I think it was white? I’m not sure. I’m pretty sure I was on an acid trip that day. I’m also a little high right now.”

Just then, the doors to the lunch room opened suddenly. The popular kids turned to see Darren, the Irish transfer student breathing heavily from running. Screaming girls can be heard running from down the hall. The rest of the three transfer students came running in as well.

“Close the doors! Close the doors!” Haruka the snow ghost said. Jin and Kimberly hurriedly closed the doors and Haruka conjured up an ice wall, preventing the doors from swinging open. The screaming girls can be heard banging against the doors, trying to get it open. The quartet sighed in relief, able to save their tall attractive friend from the mob of female monsters.

“Whooaaaa! Am I just high or did Oz, Vicky, Brian, and Amira get some smexy makeovers? And since when did Vicky learn ice spells?” Polly said, blinking a few times.

“You’re just high Polly.” Vera said.

The quartet looked up at each other and laughed at the event that just happened. They soon made their way to the table where the original colorful quartet would sit at and brought out their lunch.

“We can’t bring you anywhere, huh Darren?” Jin the jiangshi said.

“Guess not. Sorry about that laddies. This sort of thing just comes with being acquainted with me.” Darren chuckled, running his hand through his slicked back hair.

“How the heck did you survive ‘that’ in your previous school?” Haruka said, adjusting her kimono.

“I just ran! I mean, I had my other mates distract them from time to time.”

“We can’t save you all the time, you know.” Kimberly the succubus giggled.

“Yeah! You gotta stand up for yourself and slice off their heads with your sword fighting skills!” Haruka said excitedly.

“Oi, easy there Haruka. As annoying as it is for me to deal with that, I can’t just kill something or someone that annoys me. I follow a gentlemonster’s code, you know.”

“Did you just make that up?” Jin asked.

“Ehhh…. Maybe.” They all laughed again.

The popular kids watched them intently. They’re awestruck at what had just unfolded.

“Oh… my gosh. They are… adorable.” Zoe smiled, resting her head on her hands.

“Oh wait! That’s the same white hair I saw from last week! Damn, he’s gorgeous!” Polly’s eyes sparkled once again.

“Oh my! He is the perfect fit to be my prince! Even if he is a filthy commoner.” Miranda blushed at the sight of Darren.

“I’ll… admit that he does have some nice features.” Vera said, a hint of pink on her face.

“Huh. A Chinese vampire that doesn’t hop. That’s pretty meta.” Liam smirks.

“Oooh! Her dress is pretty. And hers too!” Scott eyed the two girl’s attire.

Damien scrunched his face at the comments his friends were making. “What’s so fuckin’ special about them? They look just as much losers as the actual Loser Squad, just with a slightly above average clothes.”

The popular kids kept watch of the quartet for a few minutes. Within those few minutes: Darren had taken off his head and told a story from his childhood, waving his severed talking head around. Kimberly was coaxed into forming a shape with her electric powers. She had almost formed a heart until she lost focus, causing a spark on her fingertips which scared her and made her hair stand up. Jin had gotten up on the table to do a one hand stand push up and Haruka had changed to her ghost form, recreating a scene from one of her pranks on a lost mountain climber.

“*GASP* she’s a ghost too?! I totally wanna do drugs with her!” Polly dove into the table and passed through it, swimming her way to the quartet’s table.

“With the powers they have, they could be… a group in an RPG…!” Zoe’s eyes widened at an idea that popped in her head. “That’s it! That’s gonna be my new fanfic!” She picked up her pencil and started writing something down.

“-and my dad was all like, ‘No Darren, you had to chop off the gowl’s head at an exact 180 degrees’, which I totally did-”

“Hey boos!” Polly stuck her head out of the center of the table. The quartet jumped at her sudden appearance. “Haha, sorry about that.” She moves away from the table and regains form. “My friends and I were just watching you guys when you came running in. Hope that’s like, not creepy.” The quartet looked to where the popular kids were sitting.

Scott, Miranda, and Zoe waved back to them, Vera was back on her phone, Liam was back to taking pictures of his food, and Damien raised a middle finger at them.

“We heard you guys were the new transfer students, so welcome to Spooky High. The fun never stops around here.” Polly said.

“Er… thanks?” Darren replied.

“I’m Polly, by the way. I’m also a little high right now but don’t worry about that. Speaking of me being high, you guys are totally invited in getting high with me. Especially you!” She points to Haruka.

“Huh? Me?”

“Yeah! Do you know how long I’ve been searching for another ghost to do drugs with? Really fucking long time, let me tell ya-”

“At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if they transferred to another school from the way Polly’s acting.” Vera sighed and rolled her eyes.

“That, or when they see Damien lighting the school on fire… again.” Liam said.

“Shut up. It’s not my fault this shithole is boring as fuck.” Damien sneered at Liam.

“Please don’t scare them off, Spicy Red Baby. I need them for my story.” Zoe said.

Damien slams his fist onto the table. “DAMNIT ZOE! I TOLD YOU I’M A SPICY RED ADULT!!!”

Damien’s outbursts have become a regular thing in Spooky High that almost every student has gotten used to it at this point. Except for the newbies, as they turned their heads to him. Damien noticed their attention to him and looked back menacingly at them.

“The fuck are you shitheads looking at?!” The quartet turned back to each other immediately.

“Oh don’t worry about him. That’s just Damien acting tough on the outside, but he’s a total softie when you get to know him.” Polly smiled at them.

“NO I’M NOT POLLY!!!” From there, Damien had called the transfer students ‘Loser Squad with Better Clothes’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos if you like this! Have a good weekend y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily shamelessly showing off my OCs.

Through some miracle, lunch time ended peacefully and Damien didn’t end up burning down the cafeteria or the school. The rest of the school day continued on until it was evening. Why did a high school even have evening classes? Isn’t that for post-secondary schools? Regardless, the original color crew made it back from their witch doctor appointment with no ailments or symptoms.

Oz, Vicky, Brian, and Amira all had a class together for Drama Class at the auditorium. The four of them just finished their skit and made their way to the small audience of classmates. Zoe was there as well.

“Hey you guys. Over here!” Zoe waved her tentacle to signal them to sit at the back with her. “Great acting from all of you.” She gave a thumbs up with her other hand.

“Thanks Zoe!” Vicky grinned at her. Everyone else nodded.

“Where were you guys during lunch? You guys are usually there like, ASAP.”

_“We had to go for our yearly witch doctor’s appointment. Nothing too serious.”_ Oz said.

“Brian and I totally forgot that it was today. Right, bud?” Amira nudge Brian. Unfortunately, Brian was already sleeping in his chair.

“Zzzzz….Zzzzz”

“Uh… never mind.”

_“Why do you ask? Did something happen while we were away?”_ Oz said.

“You know, other than Damien trying to burn down the school?” Vicky giggled.

“Well, have you guys met the transfer students?”

“Oz and I met Kimberly and Darren last week.” Oz nodded to Vicky’s statement.

“Brian and I met Jin and Haruka earlier today.” Amira added in.

“Aren’t they super cool?! They’re like, an alternate cooler versions of you guys. No offense.” Zoe said.

_“That’s… an interesting way to put it.”_ Oz chuckled.

“Did something happen with those guys?” Amira asked.

“Nah, not really. They were escaping a mob of girls that were coming after Darren. Then Polly introduced them to us.

“Guess we gotta introduce ourselves to all of them.” Vicky said.

_“We can ask Darren and Kimberly later at Baking Club.”_ Oz said.

The teacher asked the students in the audience to quiet down as the next group will present their skit.

**Meanwhile…**

At the outdoor willow tree, a dance party was being held by Polly as usual. Her DJ booth was set up and loud speakers were enhancing the booming bass. Other students were there as well, either they didn’t have class or they skipped class, dancing away their troubles. Polly was up with the DJ at the booth dancing, Scott was in the center of a dance circle, and Damien was off to the side smoking his unknown number of cigarette for the day.

Damien had already danced his ass off (not literally), did drugs with Polly, and drank some booze. He’s just relaxing and taking a breather as he watched other fuckers try to show off their lame ass dance moves. He saw a cyclops sway his arms from side to side, imitating a flossing movement. That made him visibly cringe and want to get up and punch the lights out of that dude.

But before he could do that he noticed two of the transfer students had entered the vicinity, as they watch with amazement at the party going on. What were their names again? Not that he cared to remember them. Jim and… Haruhi…? Haroomba…? Either way, he flicked away his cigar, not caring if it catches the bushes on fire, and he decided to walk up to them in a cool manner; hands in pocket and confidence through the roof.

“Sup, noobs?”

The two Asian mythological monsters simultaneously turned their head to him. He noticed the girl had piercing icy teal eyes while the boy had hallowed out eyes with two light purple orbs as pupils. Damn, these two could scare some bitches in the dark. That’d be fucking metal as fuck.

“Hiya.” Haruka said.

“Ni hao, uh…… Day-me-yen…?” Jin said, trying to remember the demon’s name.

Damien smirked that he remembered his name. “That’s right. I’m Damien fucking LaVey bitches.” He said proudly.

The jiangshi and yuki-onna looked at each other for a second. Haruka raised an eyebrow at what Damien said. Jin shrugged his shoulders. “So… what’s happening here? We could hear the music from the other side of the school.” Haruka asked.

“We’re just having a kickass rave. Just something Polly and I orchestrate when we’re bored out of our fucking minds. You two got a problem with it?”

“Oh not at all! Can we join in?” Jin asked with excitement.

“Go for it. I ain’t stopping you.” Damien shrugged. Normally he’d piss off people that we’re having fun either when he’s pissed off or when he just wants to fuck with them for shits and giggles. But since they’re new here, he’ll give them a pass just this once.

The two of them hurried into the dance circle as Damien made his way to Polly at the DJ booth. Scott was with Polly now as well.

“Hey bro.” Scott wagged his tail, seeing his demon friend.

“Hey boo! You having fun?” Polly said.

“I danced my ass off, of course I did.” Damien smirked again. “By the way, two of the transfer idiots came by and I let them in the circle.”

“GASP, they’re here? Where are they?!” Polly looked below to the circle.

“There.” Damien pointed with his long fingernail to two individuals with bright red and blue clothing. Haruka and Jin were watching with excitement and stars in their eyes. They cheered along with the crowd on whoever was in the circle.

“Oooh! Nice! I want them to have some fun. I’ll try to coax them into the center. BRB!” Polly winked at her friends and wiggled her ghost tail down the stairs. She swam up to the two and tapped their shoulders. “Hey you two! You enjoying the rave?” She smiled at them.

“It looks so much fun!” Jin nodded to her.

“Um… Polly you have… uh…” Haruka pointed to her own nose, indicating there was something on Polly’s nose.

Polly understood this and wiped away some white powder from her nose. “Oh, haha, don’t worry about that. Do you guys wanna have a turn in the circle?”

“Can we?!” They said in unison.

“Totally! I’ll get you two in there!” Polly floated up back to the DJ booth and told the DJ to lower the volume for a second. She grabbed the microphone and announced, “Hey boos and ghouls!” The monsters looked up to where she was. “We got some newcomers that want to have a chance at the center. Please make some way for Spooky High’s two transfer students: Jin and Haruka!”

The crowd was psyched to hear that the two dodge ball champions had joined the party. They noticed the blue and red clad ghouls and made a way for them. The pair smiled to each other but Haruka nodded for Jin to go ahead first. Jin ran to the center with glee.

“Okay Jin-boy, show us what you got! Hit it DJ!” The DJ started playing the next song, bass boosted and everything. Jin’s movements were smooth as the intro of the electronic music came in. His dance moves were like as if he was fighting. From fluidly switching stances to another and doing flips, cartwheels, and handstands, he already had the crowd engaged from his movement.

Soon after, the music goes into a break. Jin stomps a foot to the ground in time with the break. Two purple clouds burst out of the ground from his side. As soon as the music started picking itself up with the bass bringing it back, the clouds dissipated and revealed two shadow clones of Jin. They both gave off a dark aura from their arms and legs. The crowd goes ‘Oooh’ at the sight. Even Polly and Scott watched with anticipation. Damien raised his eyebrows in interest. _‘That’s fuckin’ rad.’_ He thought.

The music starts up again and Jin does coordinated dance moves with his clones. It almost looks like the clones are working together trying to land a hit on the original. Everyone stares in awe at the acrobatic moves he is performing. Not long after, he performs a flare, spinning his legs as he alternates his balance between each arm and his clones do the same as well. Everyone cheers at him. The two clones stop and turn to the original: they dive towards him and he switches to the windmill, vaporizing the clones to dark purple clouds as he kicks them.

The crowd goes wild again as they watch the dark clouds encircle around Jin. The song was close to finishing so Jin launches himself upward, performing 10 front flips. He lands it perfectly as the song ends and the crowd roars in excitement once again.

“Damn! That was awesome!” Polly stared, eyes wide in amazement.

“I wanna learn how to do that!” Scott’s tail wagged in blazing speed.

“Hmph. Not bad.” Damien smirked. Deep down, he was thoroughly impressed though.

Jin gave a bow and made his way out. Haruka started making her way to the center and gave Jin a high five on her way in.

“Okay give it up for our other transferee, Haruka!” The crowd gave the same energy for Haruka as she steps in the circle.

The music starts up and it’s another electronic music. Haruka taps her feet and nods her head to the beat. But she’s unsure about something. The music kept going and people were anticipating on what she was gonna do.

“WAIT HOLD UP A SECOND!” Haruka yelled for Polly or the DJ to hear. “Sorry but, uh… do you think you can play something that has a bit of uh… Asian flavor to it? Like, something oriental but still upbeat?”

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry girlfriend, we got’chu!” The DJ gave a thumbs up as well. It took a few seconds for the DJ to start up a new song. Sure enough, the music starts playing a wind instrument and Haruka smiled at the familiar sound, feeling at home.

She slides out two fans from her sleeves and opens them up with a cracking sound. The crowd goes ‘Ooooh’ once again. She moved gracefully at the intro of the music, as flakes of glittery snow fell off from each movement. She tossed her fans in the air and continued dancing to the tune of the music. She caught both in succession and opened them up with a crack once again. The crowd cheered for her. For a second, Haruka’s eyes shone and as it did, two translucent clones of Haruka danced out from her with fans of their own. The crowd jumped for joy that they were getting more coordinated dances. Damien smirked while Polly and Scott cheered on as well. While this was happening, Jin started tiptoeing backwards, expecting something to happen.

The two clones ran around the original as the original continued mesmerizing the crowd with her traditional dance moves. Haruka froze the ground around her and she started skating around. She absorbed her clones in her fans and the fans started glowing. As the music was coming to a close she skated back to the center and as if she was in-sync with the music, she cracked open her fans in time with the final note and everyone cheered again. But as soon as she opened her fans, gusts of snow started encircling the crowd of monsters, quickly freezing them solid.

“Whoa! That looks cool!” Polly stared in amazement.

As the snow dispersed, Haruka was holding back a laugh as she saw the faces of her frozen classmates. Some had bewilderment, excitement, and one was about to sneeze from the face it was making. Haruka couldn’t hold it anymore and she busted out laughing. Jin was giggling from a few distances away.

“Wow! That’s a good prank!” Scott was jumping up and down.

Polly came swimming down to Haruka. “Yo that was a sick prank!”

Haruka started calming down. “Oh… Phew, thanks.” Haruka giggled.

“She likes to pull some jokes from time to time.” Jin slowly came to them, careful not to slip on the frozen ground.

“You’re a perfect candidate in joining the ‘Prank Masterz’. I officially welcome you to the group.” Polly had stars in her eyes.

Back at the DJ booth, Scott and Damien watched up top. Scott heard everything they said and he was cheering for the new member. Damien on the other hand, he had a wicked grin on his face as he thought of defrosting the motherfuckers with his fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made them super extra this chapter but oh well.  
> Hope you enjoyed and leave a like and kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bullying in this chapter. Please be careful as you read!

**Meanwhile…**

While the party was going on, over at the bathrooms was another transfer student. Kimberly was hiding in one of the stalls as she sat on the closed toilet, reading Dragon Heat. She normally isn’t the type to skip class, especially since she has a lot of catching up to do, what with being a transfer student and all. But she really wanted to know what was going to happen next in the thrilling draco fanfic.

She’s been in the bathrooms for almost half an hour now and she seems to be able to drown out the boosted bass happening at the willow tree. She’s heard other female students come and go in the bathrooms but she didn’t pay no mind. Dragon Heat was more of a priority at the moment. She wishes to one day be in a real loving relationship that she can try out these unbelievably descriptive sex scenes.

Just then, the doors to the bathroom open again. A trio of other succubi have entered and were talking to each other.

“And she was like, ‘oh my gawd’ and I was like, ‘oh my gawd’, right?” The two other succubi nodded to her. Kimberly recognized the familiar nasally voices. These three succubi have been making fun of her ever since she transferred here.

“Like, have you two decided on who you’re taking to prom? Prom is like only a few months away and before you know it, it’s here.” The red-headed succubus said.

“Omg, I totally wanna ask out that handsome, tall, headless Irish student. He’s like, so good looking.” The bluenette succubus said.

“But he’s been hanging out with that other succubus that transferred here with him.”

“Psh, that fucking bimbo has nothing on me.” The brunette succubus said. She seems to be the leader of this group. “She thinks she’s soooooo ‘different’ wearing more clothes that cover her up, breaking the stereotype of us succubi constantly wearing bras and thongs. I see through her dumbass plan. That Irish dude is so not into her. Guys like him want a REAL woman with looks and brains. Which is me by the way, and not you two.”

The two succubi agreed to their leader. Kimberly was discouraged by the girl’s trash talk. She had quietly closed the book as she heard her being mentioned.

“So what are we gonna do about her?” The bluenette asked.

“Starting tomorrow, I’ll leave a ‘Fat Virgin Bitch’ note in her locker for the rest of the school year. And you know how her ugly ass horns curve like a halo? Which by the way, suits her nicely since we all know angels are fucking uglier monsters than every creature in the underworld.” The brunette spat out.

Kimberly could feel tears forming in her eyes. She can’t cry now, they’ll hear her and make fun of her even more. But she wasn’t sure how much more verbal assault she could take at this rate. The group of succubi cackled their heads off as they exited the bathrooms. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kimberly started sniffling and teardrops fell on to her skirt. Two school days in and her life is already Hell. She had a similar problem in her previous school and she had hoped that she could escape that.

What was she to do? She hadn’t done anything wrong to them. She’s just friends with Darren, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with that. She was thankful that she got to know him so quickly when they waited in Principal Giant Spider’s office with Jin and Haruka for their introduction.

Kimberly got up and exited the stall and cried her eyes out for a few seconds. She stopped herself from crying any more as she didn’t want someone coming in to see her in her current state. She opened up the faucet and washed her face to try and calm down and blew her nose. Once she cleaned up, she took a couple of deep breathes.

“You’ll be okay… you’ll be okay.” She said to herself. “I just… gotta not read that note tomorrow.” After a few seconds of thinking, she slowly made her way out of the bathrooms. Unbeknownst to her, someone else exited the stall next to her. A certain gorgon had been there not too long ago.

“Hm. Interesting.” She looked at the door of where Kimberly had exited.

**********

The school bell rung and evening classes were officially over. Students were at their lockers packing up ready to go home. But Oz was on his way to the baking club. Vicky had gone ahead as he was asked to help in cleaning up the backstage of the auditorium. Just then, someone called out to him.

“Oi! Oz! Wait up!” Darren ran up to him.

_“Hey Darren. Ready to bake?”_

Darren jumped slightly at Oz’s telepathic abilities. “Oh jeez, sorry. Still getting used to the whole telepathy thing. And yeah, hopefully we don’t burn down the school.” They both laughed.

_“What class did you just have?”_ Oz inquired.

“I just had gym. Coach made us play dodgeball. Nothing too exciting, other than my body mistaking my head for a ball.” Darren rubbed his forehead, thankful that he didn’t bleed during that event.

_“It’s pretty cool that your body can move on its own and understand English.”_

“Eh, you know. Just things that come from being a son of a Dullahan.” He shrugged.

As they turned the corner of the hallway, a couple of female monsters noticed the tall monster’s presence. “GASP, it’s him!” Not long after, the pair was being blocked by a huge crowd of girls.

“EEEEE, HE’S SO HOT!”

“TAKE ME TO PROM DARREN!”

“NO! TAKE ME TO PROM!”

“CAN I TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU?!”

“HAVE MY BABIES!!!”

“RUN ME OVER WITH A TRUCK PLEASE!!!”

The fearling was stunned at how things turned out so quickly. Darren is unfazed as he is used to this at this point. “Girls, please. I have somewhere to be right now.” Darren’s reasoning falls on deaf ears. He sighs. “Sorry Oz, this just happens to me on a daily basis.”

Oz thought for a moment. Behind Oz and Darren; Miranda, Damien, and Liam had appeared in the hall not too far from them.

“Oh look! It’s the tall, dark, and handsome commoner being attacked by feral maidens!” Miranda blushed.

“Looks like Oz got caught up in it as well.” Liam said. “Still, it’s really cliché. We get a transfer student that every girl goes crazy over, creating this obnoxious crowd blocking the way.”

“Tch. The fuck does that fuckdoor have that I don’t? I’m the only pretty boy around here!” Damien said in an annoyed tone.

Just then, Darren yelled at the top of his lungs. “LADIES PLEASE! MY FRIEND AND I HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE! PLEASE LET US THROUGH!”

The crowd of girls goes quiet for a moment. The girls stare for a second and then they start squealing and cooing again. Darren pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. At this rate, the two will be late for baking club.

“Oh my! He has a voice that can capture the attention of commoners! A voice that will listen to his every order he gives to my serfs and army!” Miranda’s knees buckled and she fainted on the floor.

“Gaaahhh!! I don’t have time for this bullshit! I just wanna get home!” Damien conjured up fire on his hands and smirked. “Stand back, I got thi-”

All of the sudden, the floors started shaking. The crowd of girls noticed and started getting concerned. Darren started looking around and when his gaze fell on Oz, his eyes widened. Oz’s eyes were wide white circles. The little phobias in him were screaming their heads off and wailing their little arms. It happened so quickly: Oz melted into a puddle and came back up as a giant black sludge monster with rows of huge sharp white teeth.

Oz roared an unholy sound in his new form, long shadowy arms coming up behind him. The crowd of girls screamed in terror and ran the opposite direction from the pair. Once they all ran off, Oz melted once again and came back to his regular humanoid form, marigold vest and all. Liam and Darren stared in shock while Miranda still lay unconscious. Damien was in shock too, but with a blush forming on his face. _‘Holy… shit. That was… fuckin metal.’_

_“Phew. Well, glad I took care of that.”_ Oz dusted himself off and looked back at Darren who was still surprised at what he did. Oz chuckled and smiled (figuratively).

“Fuckin’ hell, Ozzie. I didn’t know you could do that.” Darren gave Oz a smack on the back and chuckled.

Damien’s ears and tail perked up suddenly, blush on his face immediately disappearing. _‘What the fuck did he just say…?’_ Did this newbie say the nickname he had given Oz just now? The nickname only he, Damien fucking LaVey, can call Oz?

_“Haha, Ozzie?”_ Oz rubbed the back of his head. _“Where’d you come up with that?”_

“Just made it up on the spot. Looks like I still got a lot to learn about you, eh?” Darren grinned and ruffled the short monster’s hair.

_“H-Hey! You can’t do that just because you’re way taller than me.”_ Oz chuckled as he tried to fix his hair.

“Hah, sorry mate. C’mon, we can still make it to cooking club if we hurry. Appreciate what you did though!” Darren started walking at a faster pace.

_“Ah, wait for me!”_ Oz jogged to catch up to him.

As those two left, Damien was seething in rage, teeth bared and his fists clenched. Damien felt threatened that some nobody, other than the Interdimensional Prince, can just waltz in to this school and try to take away little Ozzie from him. They aren’t really a couple… yet. He plans to admit his love to the fearling when Prom draws near. And seeing Oz shapeshift into an atrocious monstrosity like that, he definitely felt that Oz had won his heart just now.

“Get a hold of yourself, Miranda. Wake up.” Liam was crouched down trying to shake Miranda awake. Damien yelled as he punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a huge crater. Liam was unfazed by Damien’s rage and the sound of the wall being punched was able to get Miranda to wake up, not knowing what just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I can start the meat of this series now. I'll try to keep it interesting. If you've read the series up till now, thank you for being patient. If you like it so far, please leave a like and kudos <3


End file.
